A New Day
by Robinfangfan
Summary: Death brings issues for the group and the arrival of Merle doesn't help. Carl understands the change it will bring and now, 15 years later, he must come to terms with the past he left. Judith has unresolved family issues as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So I've really been into Walking Dead lately and I just got this idea. The second chapter will start out with what is currently taking place with Carl. Later chapters will also have Judith's point of view.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters.**

Carl's POV (Flashback)

They came back to the prison in sorrow. I scanned for my father but he wasn't there. They came out of the car, many eyes darting to the ground or at least avoiding me. Michonne was the only one who seemed unaffected by the situation. She stayed at the back of the small group as they approached us who had stayed while they faced the governor. Daryl and Glenn walked at the front of the group with Maggie, Merle and Andrea behind. Whispers were heard from behind me. The sight of Merle and Andrea came as a shock to everyone. All I was worried about was where my father was or at least what happened. The small group reached us. Maggie was welcomed by the warmth and love of Beth and Hershal ; Glenn just stood by them, smiling and seeming to forget the trouble of the past when he looked at Maggie. Daryl was greeted by Carol in perhaps a semi-awkward hug. This left the three odd balls to stand back watching the others with envy or blank expressions.

"Where's my dad?" I questioned, ruining the reunions as grave looks appeared.

First there was silence and casting looks. Each looking to another to tell the news while others,such as Merle, seemed to careless.

"Dead... Governor took him down with a bullet to the head." Daryl said, trying to use a softer tone when speaking.

"He saved us back there.." Glenn added giving a solemn nod.

"I'm sorry Carl." Maggie said looking at me with sympathy.

"It's ok." I responded.

On that note, I turned and walked up to the top cells and ducked inside the first one I saw. I felt the stares of many. Once again the whispers started up. I didn't care though. Sighing, I sat down on the cot that was located in the cell. It was only a matter of time before the group split up.

They lack a leader. Daryl would have been first to take over but with the return of Merle there would be a lack of trust from his presence and a challenge of leadership coming from Merle as well. Then there was Glenn. He had a few leader aspects but was quick to back down when someone else challenged him or tried to take over. The others had many other issues that would prevent leadership. Our biggest problem was Merle Dixion and there would be no true way to get rid of him without Daryl's protest. Setting up a trap to kill him did come to mind. As time passed, there was never a chance and the group I had grown to know began to split.

One day, the prison was over run by walkers. We evacuated but Judith and I both seemed out of place, mainly me though. Maggie took Judith and told me to follow as she darted towards the car Glenn drove, with Beth in the back. I had come to know that Hershal had died when saving Beth from a walker. Axel had died as well that day but I heard no news about the prisoners I had captured before. Perhaps they made it out on their own.

The group gathered that night to discuss where to go next. Argument erupted among the group. Soon everyone was going different ways. I remember sitting at the back of the car and looking down at Judith, secretly asking her what to do and where to go. As I sat there, my thoughts were interrupted by Daryl.

"You know which way you're going?" he asked his eyes sweeping over me and Judith.

"Not really."

"Well, you're welcomed to travel with me. Carol can take good care of Judith I'm sure."

I just nodded. That ended our conversation and he left me alone again. I got another offer from Maggie and Glenn to tag along with them. I didn't receive an offer from Andrea and Michone, not that I really wanted one from those two.

So at dawn everyone was getting ready to set out and make their own way in this world. Sorrow filled the air as everyone said their goodbyes. Everyone had grown so close only to turn against each other after the loss of a leader.

I had made my decision to travel with Glenn, Maggie , and Beth. I sat in the back with Judith in my arms. She had been mine to protect, she was my last family member.

We traveled for miles. Facing the dangers the world offered. For a moment, I felt peaceful to be besides Beth and Judith. Beth had became mine to protect as well, making me momentarily forget about my duties to my baby sister. Then tragedy struck as Beth was bitten. To this day the sight of her laying there motionless and her cold eyes haunt my memory. No one blamed me for her death except for me. I felt useless. I couldn't protect Beth and I realized I couldn't protect Judith either. So, I left. When everyone was asleep, I grabbed my father's old sheriffs hat, my gun, and a blade. I hit the road and traveled on my own.

It's been 15 years since that day and have never once regretted my decision


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the beginning of the time skip. ^^ I enjoyed writing this chapter for some** **reason. Also, other characters from walking dead will appear in the chapters to come, so their stories will be heard too. Such as Andrea or Daryl.**

**Note: I do not own the characters.**

**Carl's POV**

Fifteen years was a long time. I was twenty five now. My appearance resembled my fathers. We had similar face features, such as my nose and eyes, however my jaw was square like my mothers. My hair was long and hung down only slightly above my eyes. These days having a decent hair cut wasn't something many worried about. I had stumble along my chin and neck, lucky me I was able to find a place to shave once in a while.

So here I was in an unknown town with walkers lurking in the shadows, for all I knew at least. It was quiet like every other town I had been to. I sighed and straightened the old sheriff's hat that rest on my head. It had been through a lot and was rather worn now.

I was alone, like usual. Over the years, I had few companions. Some were dogs that looked for someone to rely on and others were humans looking for the same if not more. Most either left or died in the end. As for shelter, I've found many different spots but most soon became over ran by walkers, so I'm traveling now. It's how I came across this small town.

Small town in deed. It reminded me of the one near Hershal's old farm. I only caught a small glimpse of it but enough to know what it was like.

'Wish I could find a farm like that.. Now a days food is hard to come by...' I thought looking over the streets.

Before my thoughts could develop much more a scream rang out in the once silent town. "Will!"

The thought of life near made me break into a sprint. Being alone wasn't exactly ideal. My hand traveled to my gun, wrapping my hand around the handle. I darted down the street, trying to locate the source of the scream. As I grew closer the low moans and footsteps told me that I had found them.

A girl around the age of fifteen, maybe sixteen, back away as walkers surrounded her and her companion, a boy around the same age, Will most likely. I slowed to a stop besides them, shooting at the nearest walkers as them came at us. One... two... three... four ... five fell to the ground. The scared girl and shaken up boy stayed behind me, not wanting to be near the walkers in any way, shape , or form.

"Can't take out all of them. Think you two know a way out or place to lay low?" I questioned above the gun fire.

"Our hide out isn't far from here. If we take the alley way you came in from we can use the alleyways to lose them and get into the hide out." Will stated nodding.

"Lead the way. I'll bring up the back."

I fired as two walkers neared us during the conversation. Will took off the way I had came from, the girl followed casting a quick glance over her shoulder to see if I was coming. I lowered my gun and turned to follow them. I was running out of ammunition and needed to save what I could for now. Will lead us down the alleyways while the swarm chased us. I had to give the kid credit, he was quick.

As I looked back, I noticed was swarm wasn't about to just give up. I wasn't the only one who noticed, the girl did too. She suddenly darted down an alley that lead out into the main streets.

"Judith! What are you doing!?" Will snapped.

"I'm going to go set off a car alarm to get their attention. I'll meet up with you guys two blocks down by the hide out!"

"Judith?" I echoed under my breath as Will and I ran on. Now a days, it was more likely that she was my sister than someone else with the name.

Memories washed over me as I thought back to those days. The loss of my parents and the splitting of the group caused a knot to form in my stomach. The only thing that broke the trance I was starting to fall under was the car alarm that went off. Luckily, the plan worked. Most of the walkers turned down the same alley Judith had, leaving only five that still chased us. I could handle that amount and it allowed us to slow our pace.

Two blocks passed and, as she planned, Judith met up with us. Will looked rather relieved to see her back in one piece. A simple but proud smile crossed her lips as she looked at us. We came to a stop in front of a large building.

"We live down in the basement, the other levels are.. Crowded." Will informed.

"Yeah, speaking of crowed we should probably take out those five. And no guns." Judith said giving me a stern look.

"Think I know how to take care of it." I said slightly annoyed by the look.

Putting my gun away, I took out my old blade. I noticed the two teens had weapons of their own. Will held the handle of an old hatchet and Judith wield a metal baseball bat. It didn't take long for the five to catch up. The first one got a mouth full of my blade, splattering blood and letting out a groan before falling. Others either got their heads beaten in by Judith or stabbed by my blade or Will's hatchet. Soon all five laid on the ground motionless.

"Well, that's taken care of. Come on, before anymore hear or smell us." Will said opening up the basement door. Judith ducked inside first, taking the lead. I paused before following her into the dark room, that was barely lit by the sun coming in. I heard it creak as Will shut it after he was in. The sound of chains was heard as well; I guess they chained it shut as well, not that I blame them.

So, there was darkness but a dim lantern glowed ahead, making me wonder who and what this place held.


	3. Chapter 3

**I most likely won't be posting chapters as often as I like since winter break is coming to an end but I'll try to put at least one chapter every weekend. ^^ **

**Note : I do not own any of the characters or Walking Dead.**

**Carl's POV**

Judith took the lantern as we passed by. She turned the dial making its once dim light grow bright. I could see clearly now and was able to get a good view of the room. The ground below was cold, gray cement. Large

pillars held up the ceiling of the room; if one were to break this place would cave in but they seemed sturdy enough for now. It took a moment before I realized that the basement held several rooms, at least the closed doors implied that.

"The main room is this way. " Judith said, cutting in on my observation of the basement.

Her voice pulled my gaze way from the door and to the back of her head as she lead us to what they called the main room. I could tell we were close when lights ahead began to light our path. Soon, Judith turned off the small lantern she carried and her pace increased as she was greeted by others, four people to be exact. Will swerved around me to greet the others as well, heading straight up to a man and women who appeared to be in their late thirties or early forties.

I felt my feet stop as the light barely crossed my face. Looking out at the crowd, I began to realize who I had found, or who had found me. My suspicions of Judith being my sister were confirmed. An older looking Maggie and Glenn greeted both Judith and Will. For the first time, I studied Will's features. He had pitch black hair that draped down into face. His eyes resembled Maggie's green ones. I soon realized that he was their son.

"We ran into some trouble with walkers but he saved us." Judith informed Glenn.

He looked past her until his eyes rested on me. He studied my face for a moment then I noticed his eyes wander to my hat. "Thank you... If you don't mind me asking, where did you get the hat?"

Hiding my identity crossed my mind but to come so far and not tell them who I was didn't seem worth it. "My father. Rick Grimes. You knew him and you know me."

"Carl?" A raspy voice came from the corner.

My gaze turned to see another familiar face, one I wasn't expecting to see here. Daryl. He, like everyone, had aged some. He appeared sick but knowing him I doubted he would ever say anything about it.

"Yeah... It's me." I muttered giving a solemn nod.

Smiles crossed the adult's faces as I admitted to who I was.

"It's great to see you again."

"Why did you leave?"

"I'm glad you're alive."

Such comments flowed from their lips and for once, I felt like I belonged here. Like I had actually been their lost child who after all these years, came home.

"I hope you don't mind but I'd like to tell my story later on.. Who are the newbies?" I asked once the greeting had settled.

Maggie smiled softly and nodded."Of course. Over there's Shawn, our son." she started nodding to who I first thought was Will, I was wrong. Shawn nodded to me in greeting.

A boy around Shawn's age stepped forward."I'm Hunter." he said watching me with narrowed eyes. The boy was muscular and had chiseled features to him. I looked at Daryl, who look at the boy with the affection of a father, I figured as much. His dark brown hair was shorter than mine and Shawn's, coming only down the nape of his neck and hanging above his ears. The cut was choppy and most likely done by himself. He also had a long scar that traveled down the side of his head.

"Who was Will?" I questioned looking to Glenn for answers.

"My little brother.." Hunter replied for him. His eyes narrowed at me. "How do you know his name?"

"Judith yelled it out when I first found them.."

"He didn't make... She yelled it as the walkers got to him." Shawn said shaking his head softly.

"What!?" Hunter snapped.

"I told you not to take him! You son of a -" Daryl began to snap only to be cut off by Glenn.

"It wasn't his fault! Walkers grab what they can! You should know that!" he said defensively.

Standing between two protective fathers wasn't a good idea and I sure as hell wasn't going to get involved. It didn't last long though. Daryl soon calmed down but retreated to his room to mourn the loss of his son no doubt. Hunter stayed where he was but sat on the outskirts of the group. When things had settled, I noticed we were missing someone.

"Where did Judith go?" I questioned looking around the group for answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews. I enjoy getting them :) I'm having a bit of a struggle with Shawn and Hunter. Can't decide who I like better as a character at this point. XD **

**Judith's POV**

I had heard about my family many times. Different stories on how the adults meet my mother and father. Rick and Lori. Sometimes I dreamed about meeting them or how life would be like if they were still alive. I also thought about my brother. They said that he ran away after Maggie's sister died. I knew that the chances that he was still alive we're slim to none. A ten year old against a world trying to eat him didn't hold the best of odds. Yet, he still somehow managed to survive.

I sat in what I considered my secret hideout. It was an old nursery that had nearly been untouched by the chaos of the outside world. Flowers bloomed and their scent filled the air, covering mine from walkers. The ground was covered in grass and small patches of cement. Plants had out grown their pots and hung all around the room. Vines crawled up the walls and over the windows. Inside held many places to hide or at least keep out of the view of any nearing walkers. It was like a paradise to me but even here I had to be careful with the outside world.

"Judith?" a familiar voice called out softly.

I turned my head towards the source of the voice which came from the back entrance of the nursery. It was Shawn. Him and Hunter both knew about this place but didn't come here as often as I did.

"I'm over here." I responded waving to him.

His gaze settled on me and he made his way over to my side. He sat down besides me and began to pick at the grass.

"You ok?" he asked glancing over at me.

"I'm fine... I guess. Just a lot to take in you know."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

Silence fell over us. Shawn stared at nearby plants while I looked at the ground. I started to lose myself in thought. A wave of frustration swept over me.

"Why did he just leave?" I questioned.

"Maybe being around my parents and you made him think about the death of your parents?" Shawn suggested. I noticed he was keeping his voice soft and gentle as he talked. It comforted me for some reason.

"I suppose." I said my frustration slowly dying. Perhaps my brother's reasoning for leaving wasn't too absurd. As I let the past go for the time being, today's events wandered back into my thoughts. I soon remember what had happened to Will. I cringed as the memory of him getting eaten alive played out in my thoughts.

"Shawn, does Hunter know about Will?" I asked quietly.

"He does.. Your brother mentioned his name and I told them he was killed."

"Did you tell them what happened?" I asked lowering my gaze to the ground in shame.

I had been selfish; Will's death was my fault. He had cried for help as the walkers cornered him. I was close enough to save him but the numbers of walkers intimidated me and instead of me saving him, he was torn apart. I remembered how I had frozen in fear and screamed out his name. If it hadn't been for Shawn, who broke me out of my trance, I would have followed in Will's footsteps. If it hadn't been for Carl, we both would have.

"No... Just that he died.." Shawn told me. He paused, pressing his lips together before speaking again."If and when they ask, I'll just say I didn't get to him in time.."

I blinked glancing over at him. "No, I don't need you lying for me." I stated shaking my head.

Shawn shrugged."It's alright. Hunter and Daryl already dislike me enough, They might as well still like you right?"

I shook my head in disagreement. I didn't need someone taking the blame for me. In the past, when we were all young, both Shawn had taken the blame for small mistakes I had made but I wasn't helpless and this situation was much more serious.

"Alright.." Shawn said nodding. "Just be prepared for the rage of the Dixons." he added giving me a half a smile.

"I don't even think walkers would be prepared for that." I joked, earning a chuckle from Shawn.

"No kidding."

We sat there for a while, talking about whatever came to mind. Under the peaceful scent of nature, we let our guard down and for once to the time to stop and smell the roses, which was nearly impossible to do now a days. For once I forgot about the troubles of surviving and just merely existed; with Shawn as my only companion. It made me wonder if this is how the world without walkers had been like; so peaceful and welcoming. It made my heart long for more days like this, where friends could just sit and talk without having to worry about walkers tearing you apart. Now a days, one can only dream of such a place.

After about an hour, the conversation died down and Shawn suggested we leave before they sent out a search party for us. So, we got up and head for the back exit of the building. Right before I opened the door someone on the other side swung it open, causing it to slam into me. I tumbled back onto my bottom. A pain in my nose grew and it wasn't long before blood began to gush out. My hand swung over my nose to slow the bleeding. A glare was fixed in my eyes as the rested on Hunter, who had swung open the door.

"Oh, sorry.." he mumbled looking down at me.

"You ok?" Shawn questioned kneeling to put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's just a nose bleed she won't die." Hunter snorted, earning a glare from Shawn. He paused before ripping up the sleeve of his shirt, leaving his left arm exposed."Here, use this to slow the bleeding."

"Gee, thanks. Just what I want to smell, your armpit sweat." I said sarcastically, my voice now stuffy and nasally.

He rolled his eyes at me."You won't even be able to smell anything. Just take it." he stated, tossing it into my lap. I reluctantly picked up the piece of cloth and replaced it with my now bloody hands. Hunter watched me do so before looking to Shawn.

"You two been out here the whole time?" he questioned.

"Yeah." Shawn answered nodding.

"Why? You worried about us?" I smirked teasingly.

Hunter rolled his eyes defiantly."Well, I don't want you dead. Come on, our your parents are worried and your brother is too."

I nod and stand up, still pressing the piece of his sleeve against my turned to lead the way out and I didn't hesitate to follow. Before we even took two steps, a hand grabbed the back of my shirt and Hunter's as well. We were pulled back into the nusery and the door was kicked shut. Bewildered, I turned to look up at Shawn, the one behind the sudden actions.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hunter snapped, taking a threatening step towards Shawn.

"You moron. Her nose is bleeding and the walkers can smell it. They're starting to gather outside. The only thing standing between them and us in the scent of the nursery covering up the scent of blood." Shawn said through clenched teeth as he tried to keep his voice low.

My gaze wandered over to the nearby window and sure enough, walkers wandered around. They looked like they were searching for something, aka us.

"He's right..." I mumbled.

"So what are we going to do?" Hunter grumbled crossing his arms.

"We stay low until things settle down and her nose bleed stops." Shawn said, his gaze on the window."Try to stay out of window view too."

Hunter gave a sour look, not liking the idea of being bossed around by Shawn but he couldn't agrue with a good plan. So we were stuck in a place that I once considered an escape from the rest of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! Here's a new chapter after way to long of not writing! XD **

**Note: I do not own Walking Dead**

Carl's POV

After the disappearance of Judith, I was left alone with my former group members. They seemed worried about the well being of the children and attempted to take their minds off it through questioning me about what had happened after I left them. I gave short and to the point answers. I wasn't looking for a reunion and was more concerned with how my sister was taking the news. Shawn had left soon after her claiming he knew exactly where she had gone. They were gone for about an hour before Hunter had decided to go track them down. We hadn't heard from any of them yet and worry filled the air and hung there like a deadly gas.

"I'm going after them." Glenn announced as silence fell upon our conversation.

"I'll go too." I said, quick to join in. Judith was still my only family and I couldn't just leave her out there now that I just met her.

"I'm in." the husky voice of Daryl joined in.

Glenn paused looking over at him."You should probably stay here with Maggie just in case something goes wrong."

Daryl looked at him with a hard gaze, clearly not just going to follow such orders."My sons out there. I'm not going to loose both of them in one day. I'm going with you like it or not. Plus you'll need someone to track them."

"I can hold my own Glenn. You, Carl, and Daryl can go." Maggie reassured.

I watched in silence. Glenn seemed reluctant to allow it but there wasn't much he could do. Dixon was stubborn, especially when it came to his family. It was soon settled that Daryl would be coming with us and Maggie would stay back at this hideout.

Daryl took the lead, seeming in a hurry to get his son back but we all were. Glenn grabbed a lantern and turned up the light as we headed into the tunnels I had originally entered from. This light that was added gave me a real view of the room. I froze for a brief moment as I now noticed the walkers that lined the walls. Their arms and mouths were chopped off, a technic we had learned from Michonne. They staggered aimlessly around but were confined by the chains they wore.

"Keeps us under low profile you know." Glenn muttered as he walked to the door. I had fallen behind because of my gawking and had to hurry to catch up with the two.

"If you two slow down anymore I might as well go on my own." Daryl said looking over his shoulder at us as Glenn and I exited the basement.

I gave him an irritated look as I closed the door with a soft push. He didn't respond much but glanced around. It would be hard to track someone on cement, impossible really but this was Daryl Dixion; if anyone could do it it would be him. Both me and Glenn had to put our faith in that.

Judith's POV

I sat on the ground away from most windows. My nose bleed had slowed down considerably but it still throbbed lightly. Hunter kept an eye on the walkers. They still swarmed outside. The only thing that threw them off at the moment was the scent coming from the flowers.

"Geez... I wish those things would just give up already.." Shawn sighed glancing out a nearby window as he sat next to me.

"Maybe if you were a better shot we'd be able to get out of here. Or at least less of a pussy." Hunter remarked rudely.

"I'm not afraid you ass and I'm not that bad of a shot anyways." Shawn hissed between clenched teeth to avoid yelling or talking to loud.

"Please, my brother was a better shot then you and he was way younger." Hunter snorted and glared at him. "More useful then you. He knew how to track, hunt, provide for the group."

"Like I don't do that? I saved you like five different times!" Shawn said glaring back at the boy.

They never got along. Both were always so hostile to each other but right now was the worst I had ever seen. I get Hunter wasn't in the best of moods because of his brother's death but I was expecting a quiet and cold Hunter not an asshole.

"Easy up Hunter." I pitch in giving him a stern look.

Hunter rolled his eyes before muttering something unintelligible. His hard gaze wandered back over to the window falling silent. In many ways, I looked up to the guy and admired him for his strength. After his mother's death, he became hot tempered and someone you wouldn't want to double cross. He was no longer just a kid or a teen in the zombie apocalypse; but then again none of us were, he just had the ability to block all emotions of weakness. It's been years since he's smiled, been sad, or anything else besides bad tempered and moody. In times like these, emotion is weakness and unlike him, I am unable to just shut out all emotions.

I hear Shawn let out a small puff of breath. Glancing over I notice the light mist coming from his mouth. It's starting to get late and that means the temperature is dropping. It won't be long till we are all freeze, being only dressed to fit the sunny weather; not cloudy nights.

"You think they know something's wrong yet?" Shawn asks me quietly as a way to make sure Hunter didn't interrupt.

"I hope so.." I sigh softly and lean my head back against the wall."This is such a mess."

"Well, can't expect anything to be easy or relaxing now a days." Shawn said looking over at me.

"Point taken."

Hunter walks up silently to us. We watch him as he avoids look at us directly and sits down next to me. None of us say anything at the moment but just silently enjoy the company we have in the tough situation of being stuck in this nursery; bickering and disagreement can come later.


End file.
